rctfandomcom-20200223-history
RollerCoaster Tycoon:Ride Exchange/RollerCoasterJunkie
RCJ's Finished Scenarios 'RollerCoasterJunkie's Track Designs' 'General Info' Let me know if this page is too wordy. Featuring everything you could possibly, conceivably, ever need to know about my track designs. Here's what you'll see: Compatibility: The earliest version of RCT (known to me) that can run this design. I will not test for backwards compatibility in coasters from later games. Excitement Score (will vary based on location and scenery). Intensity Score Nausea Score Optimal Capacity Configuration: The combination of trains and cars that will enable you to process the most guests in one complete cycle. Stall Conditions (may include "*"): The conditions under which a train could fail to complete the circuit. Crash Conditions (may include "**", "***"): The conditions under which a ride could crash. Other Notes: Any other pertinent information. "*": Indicates that stall conditions have not been tested for all car number combinations. "**": Indicates that otherwise nonexistent crash conditions may depend on stall conditions. "***": Indicates no crash conditions observed. A disclaimer for my own insurance. I did not save some track designs because they contain extensive subterranean sections. Rides are arranged according to the scenarios in which they were first built. From RCT1 'Forest Frontiers' The Singing Lumberjack (Steel Mini Coaster) *Compatibility: Any game. *Excitement: 4.97 *Intensity: 6.66 *Nausea: 4.23 *Optimal Capacity Configuration: 2 Trains, 8 Cars *Stall Conditions: None.* *Crash Conditions: Not with one train. But with more: **Station brakes failure, unless all trains are currently in transit. Arrival speed exceeds 30 mph. **Safety cutout, if Train A is stranded at the second lift hill and Train B has already gone over the first drop. *Other Notes: None. What Do You Think Of The Singing Lumberjack? The Singing Lumberjack was great! I want to go on something more thrilling than The Singing Lumberjack. The Singing Lumberjack looks too intense for me. Just looking at The Singing Lumberjack makes me sick! I'm not riding The Singing Lumberjack. It isn't safe. Yin and Yang (Steel Roller Coaster -- Dueling shuttle loops) *Compatibility: Any game. *Excitement (Avg): 5.84 *Intensity (Avg): 6.48 *Nausea (Avg): 2.57 *Optimal Capacity Configuration: 1 Train, 6 Cars (for both) *Stall Conditions: It's a shuttle loop. It always falls back *Crash Conditions: If launch speed exceeds 54 mph or terminal track is shortened. Higher launch speeds are possible, but you must first extend the terminal track. *Other Notes: Best results if paired together. Yin is to the right of Yang. What Do You Think Of Yin/Yang? Yin/Yang was great! I want to go on something more thrilling than Yin/Yang. Yin/Yang looks too intense for me. Just looking at Yin/Yang makes me sick! I'm not riding Yin/Yang. It isn't safe. Fieldmouse (Wooden Crazy Rodent Coaster) *Compatibility: Any game. *Excitement: 6.98 *Intensity: 8.21 *Nausea: 4.65 *Optimal Capacity Configuration: 6 Cars (if using Mouse Carts) *Stall Conditions: Piles up on occasion, without any clear cause. Suspect rider weight is a factor. *Crash Conditions: None.*** *Other Notes: Cars may need resetting on occasion. What Do You Think Of ? Fieldmouse was great! I want to go on something more thrilling than Fieldmouse. Fieldmouse looks too intense for me. Just looking at Fieldmouse makes me sick! I'm not riding Fieldmouse. It isn't safe. Black Bear (Stand-Up Steel Coaster) ' ' *Compatibility: Any game. *Excitement: 5.77 *Intensity: 7.60 *Nausea: 5.36 *Optimal Capacity Configuration: 2 Trains, 6 Cars. *Stall Conditions: None.* *Crash Conditions: Station brakes failure, if any train is docked at the station. *Other Notes: None. What Do You Think Of Black Bear? Black Bear was great! I want to go on something more thrilling than Black Bear. Black Bear looks too intense for me. Just looking at Black Bear makes me sick! I'm not riding Black Bear. It isn't safe. Forest Galloper (Single-Rail Roller Coaster) *Compatibility: Any game. *Excitement: 5.24 *Intensity: 5.35 *Nausea: 3.75 *Optimal Capacity Configuration: 7 Cars. *Stall Conditions: May roll back. Rider weight is the only conceivable explanation, as stall is very rare. *Crash Conditions: None.*** *Other Notes: None. What Do You Think Of Forest Galloper? Forest Galloper was great! I want to go on something more thrilling than Forest Galloper. Forest Galloper looks too intense for me. Just looking at Forest Galloper makes me sick! I'm not riding Forest Galloper. It isn't safe. River Otter (Water Slide) *Compatibility: Any game. *Excitement: 5.16 *Intensity: 5.62 *Nausea: 3.35 *Optimal Capacity Configuration: 7 Boats. *Stall Conditions: None observed, but rider weight may affect this. *Crash Conditions: None.** *Other Notes: None. What Do You Think Of River Otter? River Otter was great! I want to go on something more thrilling than River Otter. River Otter looks too intense for me. Just looking at River Otter makes me sick! I'm not riding River Otter. It isn't safe. Crouching Tiger (Wooden Roller Coaster) *Compatibility: Any game. *Excitement: 6.78 *Intensity: 8.54 *Nausea: 4.69 *Optimal Capacity Configuration: 2 Trains, 6 Cars *Stall Conditions: None.* *Crash Conditions: Station brakes failure. Although the train is traveling below 30 mph into the station, this slow speed depends on several brake runs at earlier points on the ride. Speed has not been measured without brakes because without them, the initial tests returned excessive intensity scores. *Other Notes: None. What Do You Think Of Crouching Tiger? Crouching Tiger was great! I want to go on something more thrilling than Crouching Tiger. Crouching Tiger looks too intense for me. Just looking at Crouching Tiger makes me sick! I'm not riding Crouching Tiger. It isn't safe. 'Dynamite Dunes'